Gold Squadron
by ShadowFiend1000
Summary: Follow the rise of a young man thrown into a world that he struggles to understand. Will he find what he was looking for? Or will he slips further in despair by the machinations of those that are above him? (Slow progress due to Conscription)
1. Chapter 1

**It's been quite awhile since I write again. What happened to me is indeed unfortunate but I have managed to survive. I dare not to imagine that I can put my ideas into writing but I'll try my best. So here it goes for the new story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Johor Bahru, Malaysia**

"10 years of planning, the first fatal strike shall commence." A man spoked

"Do you think the Perfect Wizard will succeed? Or even come close to Ellen Mira Mathers?" Another one asked.

A man in spectacles gives out a sigh, visibly stressed by the question.

"I can't say for sure, everything was carried out in secret and we didn't have much time in throwing in more variables. He has potential, not the strength she has. And Woodman is getting too big as an obstacle, there is no way we can orchestrate a friendly fire situation like we can always do in that blasted continent. Woodman has rarely set foot there despite Asgard having so many interests there."

The man in spectacles is reading the document of the project known as Perfect Soldier. Having a smile as he sees the statistics of their project.

"Well, let's just hope we succeed this try. Or else we'll have to find another compatible."

 **A house in Japan**

"You are well trained and have run through this drill for many times, I'm very sure you won't fail this mission."

In a rather small dark room, a man with graying brown hair with a pair of blue eyes is smoking. He is looking at a boy with a wavy blonde hair whose emerald green eyes are lifeless. The boy is wearing a black and gray wiring suit.

"Yes…" the boy whispered.

He then gives the boy a vial of greenish liquid, the boy immediately grabs it and ingest it.

"Ugh!"

The boy lets out a faint grunt, the veins near his forehead starts to bulge and he pants for awhile before wearing a helmet with a semi-transparent gray visor. He is then attached to a black CR-Unit.

"CR-Unit link 100%, stealth module online, thrusters online, realizers online." the boy whispered.

The room's top then opens and the young boy takes off, immediately engaging the stealth module which turns the boy and the unit invisible. He then flies off to his designated location, soon his visor picks up the outline of a massive airship.

He then uses the remote function of the suit to open a small airlock for maintenance, then uses the territory and CR-Unit to seal the airlock, preventing any alarms from triggering.

"Remember, I only want one man dead. If you kill the whole crew it is all over for you and me."

The words of the old man keeps ringing in the boy's head. He starts his search on the bridge while being cloaked. At his luck, he then sees his target, a white haired man with spectacles sitting on a wheelchair.

The man on a wheelchair is addressing the other crewmen who are gathered around him, behind him is a woman with short blonde hair and also spectacled. At his side is a very young girl, who is around 8 years old.

The young man then extends his left hand, expanding his Territory to encompass his target. His cloaked is disengaged while doing so as there isn't enough power from the suit to maintain 2 Realizers at one go. It all happens so fast, the man in wheelchair can feel his is being choked, no, he is not being choked, the young man is literally crushing his neck. The spectacled woman then pulls out a handgun as she reacted instantly upon his disengagement of the cloak, but he immediately raises his right hand and clenches his fist, the handgun barrel is immediately crushed. This stopped the woman from firing as it would result the gun exploding in her hand, desperate as the invisible force is soon completing the user's command.

The woman's action has distracted the young man enough that he is immediately kicked in the stomach by a tall man with long blonde hair and light brown eyes. The tall man then follows up with an uppercut at the chin, separating the helmet from the boy's face. Though the boy feels no pain, force he felt still forces him to break his action.

"A Wizard! DEM!?" the long blonde hair man exclaimed.

The man on wheelchair is shocked to see the boy's face, he knows the boy. Seeing the boy's lifeless eyes, the man on wheelchair can tell that he is under influence of combat enhancing drugs

"Alex! Stop it Alex! Can you hear me?"

It is clear that Alex cannot hear the man in wheelchair with everyone is soon knocked off their feet as he unleashes a powerful telekinetic blast. The blast has managed to separate the man on wheelchair from the others.

"DIE!" he whispered.

The boy then claps his hand causing the man on wheelchair to hug himself as he thought he will die. But when the crushing forces meet, the man is left unscatched as a field of green barrier protects him.

"That was close!"

The long blonde hair man has attached the control module of the ship's Realizers and protected the man on wheelchair. This shocks the boy as he is never prepared to fight against someone who has the same abilities as him.

"It looks like you have never fought against a Wizard before, Alex." the man said.

In an attempt to continue to kill the man on wheelchair. He pushes out his left hand and unleashing yet another powerful telekinetic blast at the tall man. While reaching out his right, he attempted to kill the man on wheelchair again. But the barrier still holds as the tall man simply conjure another barrier to protect himself. And in a display of mastery on Realizers, he protected all other people.

"I would love to continue with this but this has to end before you tear the whole ship apart."

The tall man simply uses the Realizers to telekinetically break Alex's left arm and leg. While once again, he feels no pain, but he can no longer fight as he cannot move his arm and leg, resulting him falling backwards lying down on the floor. Thinking Alex is no longer a threat, the tall man lowers his guard.

"Thank you, Kannazuki."

Suddenly, without any warning, Alex pulls out a pistol from his wiring suit and aims at his right temple. Kannazuki sees that and tries to stop him.

"NO!"

Before Kannazuki can stop him, he pulls the trigger, the bullet penetrates his head and he lays in a pool of blood.

"ALEX!"

The boy's eyes are shut and the bullet wound in the head is bleeding profusely.

"He is still alive! Hurry to the sick bay!"

A stretcher comes to the bridge and the crewmen puts the boy onto the stretcher, carrying him away from the bridge.

"You know him?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah, once again, thank you Kannazuki. Now, that boy there, Alex Herman is Max Herman's son. Alex had gone missing since a year ago. But something isn't quite right, those equipments are clearly not from DEM."

Suddenly an explosion is heard, the CR-Unit that Alex used has self-destructed, then they realize what had happened, Alex Herman did not make it.

 **Back at the safehouse**

"Alex… You have failed me. I have failed you as well, I'm sorry. 10 years of preparation, it's all over!"

The man has been monitoring the vitals of Alex throughout the mission. Seeing how his heart rate spiked a few times, suggesting that there were difficulties, and then slowly, becomes a flatline. Back at Johor Bahru, the people are sighing in disappointment. Knowing that the mission is an absolute failure.

 **2 Hours later on Fraxinus**

"Vital sensors in a wiring suit which the HUD won't show? Clearly whoever is behind this doesn't want to be traced back." Kannazuki commented.

To Woodman's relieve, Alex was actually still alive, the CR-Unit detonated because the wiring suit got removed from Alex.

"And they even got their hands on the heir of Herman family. Not a single trace of DEM can be found on him." the blonde woman commented.

"That kid, that kind of strength can only be pulled off by combat enhancing drugs considering he is rather inexperienced."

Woodman only nodded slightly, Alex's lifeless eyes told him that the young man was completely under drug influence. And the fact that Alex didn't react to his crushed limbs was rather disturbing. Hypnosis is certainly at play as well, seeing how he did not respond or react to voice.

"Sir, the procedure on Alex Herman is successful. He is out of danger now, however there is the possibility that his motor, speech functions or his memories are affected. And also, there is a possibility that he'll never wake up again." the doctor reported.

Through the use of a medical realizer and a few highly skilled doctors stationed on board Fraxinus, they managed to extract the bullet and regenerate the damaged head and broken limbs. However, patients can still feel the pain and are often required to have additional rest until they are fully healed.

"Karen, Kannazuki, I want everyone on this ship to keep their mouth shut on this incident, not even Max is to know that Alex is still alive. I would want to hear everything from Alex himself. Whoever is behind this now thinks Alex is dead."

"Yes sir!"

Woodman and Karen enters the sick bay which Alex is in. He is lying down on the bed with his wiring suit being changed to a patient gown. To the two's surprise, Alex's right temple where the bullet was shot did not heal perfectly. It left a circular scar, it is as if the god wants the young man to remember his mistakes and the close shave with death itself.

"Please Alex Herman, if fate kept you alive from that, you have to live on and fight."

Woodman silently prayed, knowing that even if Alex do wake up, there is a chance he cannot speak or move. It infuriated him that someone would do this, an innocent child being kidnapped, brainwashed into an assassin.

 **One week later**

"I'm sorry Alex… I'm so sorry… It's all my fault for leaving you behind."

Alex can hear a female voice, in a dark world a shimmering orb of light appears before him.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter Alex. Know this, you still have a road to walk. And I will always love you. Fight on!" it said.

His dark vision is now engulfed in light and it forced him to open his eyes. His blurred vision then slowly adjusted to being less blurry. He was attached to various apparatus, IV drips and an oxygen mask. The doctor has noticed him being awaken and starts to speak to him, asking him question, but Alex couldn't hear him, and couldn't speak or even move.

What the brain damaged Alex didn't know is that the doctor can hear perfectly on what he's saying, he is literally groaning in agony. The body has started to develop withdrawal symptoms as it has been seven days since Alex took the drugs.

"Hmmm… Withdrawal symptoms as expected. Sedate him and conduct regenerative treatment procedures now!"

Woodman and Karen quickly arrive to Japan and be on board of Fraxinus after being notified of Alex's awakening.

"He is unable to speak, has trouble moving, but he seems to be aware of his surrounding and able to respond to words."

Woodman and Karen are looking at Alex from the outside, the young man is sweating profusely and groaning in agony. He is suffering from the withdrawal symptoms of the combat drugs.

"His condition is noticeably better than yesterday after regenerative treatment. If our hypothesis is correct, he may be able to speak after a few more treatments. Then to make him walk, and those withdrawals are another issue."

Woodman only nodded silently, he is relieved that Alex has survived, and the fact it is possible for Alex to recover. Woodman enters the room with Karen and the doctor, Alex looks at them with his expressions unchanged except tears start to flow out from his eyes.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

Alex nods lightly with a groan, he can hear and understand.

"We will help you to recover, but you need to be strong."

Alex nods lightly again. But what he does next surprises Woodman.

"Once you have recovered, you will be able to reunite with your father."

Hearing that, Alex shook his head furiously. Signifying that he doesn't want to be reunited with his father. Woodman suddenly understands something, and decides not to convince Alex any further.

"Alright then, I understand, just stay strong."

Woodman and Karen exits the room solemnly, both start to suspect that Max Herman is behind the assassination attempt. It is something that they do not wish it being true, Max Herman is a friendly person, someone that Woodman sees as a friend. But until Alex starts talking or at least able to write, there is no way for him to know.

 **At the bridge**

"You seem to have taken a strong interest in him."

A young child who is a redhead speaks to Kannazuki, she has a pair of red eyes as well, her hair is also tied on both sides with black ribbon. The young child has caught Kannazuki reading on the medical reports of Alex. The young man that attempted to kill Woodman has apparently caught the interest of Kannazuki.

"You are right. He reminds me of those back at AST. Great potential to be a boon and a bane to himself."

Alex is left fighting against the withdrawal symptoms that agonizes him greatly. He knows exactly what happened to his body, and he needs to get rid of the dependance. And yet the constant spasms hurts him greatly with no end in sight.

"You bastard… What have I ever done to you to deserve all of this?" he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. I'll do my best to pump chapter 2 out ASAP. I hope this is a tease that is good enough. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally out! I had quite some fun in conceptualizing the characters and what will happen to them. So far I've already finalized the techs, CR-Units and the characters that is going to accompany Alex's journey.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Surgery of Alex Herman**

The surgeon is attached to a Realizer with Alex on the surgery table. Several medical staffs can be seen assisting the surgeon. Oddly, several armed guards can be seen in the operating theater. The black and gray wiring suit that Alex was wearing got cut out which triggered an explosion that shook the ship. However, the team pays no mind to that as Alex needs their attention.

"Extraction procedure all green." one of them said.

"Commencing extraction. All stand by for the blood."

The X-Ray vision shows that the 9mm bullet is intact in Alex's head. By using the Realizer, the surgeon is slowly pulling the bullet out telekinetically from the small cavity that it created. It won't be long before a bloody bullet is being extracted as it rests upon the right hand of the surgeon. The staffs immediately starts dressing the wound and prepares for regenerative treatment with Realizers.

The surgeon is visibly delighted as he immediately unmasks himself. However, to the shock of those witnessing the surgery. The surgeon looks like he is about to put the bullet into his mouth. Suddenly, there are many sounds of guns cocking up and the surgeon quickly finds himself being aimed by all the guards in the operating theater.

"Doctor Cannibal, it would be nice if you can put the bullet in the tray instead of your mouth…"

The surgeon is visibly distressed as he knows he is being pointed by 5 armed guns.

"Hehehe, just joking, put them down please…"

"Yeah right, make your move first!"

Doctor Cannibal nervously puts the bullet into the tray with another medical staff quickly getting the tray out of his reach. The surgeon then focus his attention back on Alex.

"Alright, time to get this poor boy's head fixed."

 **8 days after the surgery**

"We have administered quite some medication to treat the withdrawals. Hopefully after this treatment, he'll be able to finally speak or move. But there is a chance that he'll never be able to move again."

An unconscious Alex is fully soaked in a tank of gelatinous green liquid treating his brain damage. It is close to the end of the treatment, and moment of truth being nearer. The doctor has explained to Woodman and Karen that Alex's brain damage has been healed with the combined treatment of Realizers and regenerative serum. However, damaged brain nerves do not function right away despite being healed. And so further regenerative treatment is required.

Also, Alex is noticeably thinner, his buffed up body was caused by the drugs. Cutting off the intake of it has caused them to self destruct. Doctor Cannibal couldn't help but to think of how much trouble the rest of the medical staffs are gonna go through, physical therapy can be a long process and cannot be sped up by Realizer.

 **An hour later**

Alex opens his eyes, seeing Doctor Cannibal in his sight. Not telling if the boy is able to speak, the doctor starts off the question.

"Can you hear me? If you can, please say something." the doctor probed.

Alex starts off trying to let out a growl. It is all weird to his damaged mind that he is trying to growl. He then lets out his first word since the attempt.

"Yes…"

Everyone is visibly delight, Alex has managed to speak. But Alex's face turn sour after attempting to move his arms, they aren't as responsive as he had hoped. They can see his struggles, the regenerative treatment isn't achieving the expectations for motor functions. Alex only stay silent as he turn his gaze to Woodman, the very man he attempted to kill more than a week before.

"I believe you want to know why this happened, but trust me, I have a lot of ask as well." he said lightly.

"Indeed… Indeed…" Woodman replied.

"Would you two mind to leave us alone for awhile? I'm not quite comfortable for others to know about it." Alex asked the doctor and Karen.

"Karen, Doctor Cannibal, just let us be." Woodman assured.

Though reluctant, Karen can see that even if a Realizer is attached to Alex, he is in no shape to even do anything with it. So she let's the two to talk alone.

"Yes Mr Woodman."

After the two has left the ward. Woodman starts off the conversation.

"I wonder why you don't want to return to your father's?"

"Isn't it obvious? He is the one who turned me into this!" Alex angrily replied.

Woodman only closes his eyes sadly as he doesn't wish to hear that.

"I did everything he told me to, wake up early every morning, study hard for GCSE. And yet he betrayed me!"

Tears start flowing out of his eyes as he speaks. He recounts of the harrowing memories of being kidnapped from his home.

"He had me tied up and sent to a facility. The next thing I knew is that I keep having weird dreams of me fighting against prisoners, they are so real… They bleed, they hit me, I feel painful at first but no pain afterwards. And then I was wearing a suit that can manipulate… Territory and move objects inside it, I crushed them into tiny pieces. Then finally, I keep dreaming about coming to a ship and then crush you. It keeps on happening again and again, until that happened…"

Woodman then opens his eyes, he is very sympathetic towards Alex, who was caught in the middle. He remembers seeing Alex when he was younger, a sweet teenager that is very intelligent and obedient to his father. Being privately tutored, Alex has the time to serve as Max Herman's personal assistant in Asgard. And considering Max's position in Asgard, it shouldn't be surprising that Alex knows about combat grade Realizers and even the existence of transdimensional beings known as Spirits.

"Do you intend to keep me alive after I tell you everything?"

The question amuses Woodman.

"After all this happened, and I probably have stumbled across secrets of Asgard. You as the CEO has every right to silence me, don't you?"

Woodman only let's out a small laugh which baffles Alex.

"You have been working on the secrets indirectly all the time. Close, but simply not close enough because Max keeps you away from it most of the time. You are just an innocent bystander that was caught in all this." Woodman explained.

"No! You don't understand. I still dreamt of hearing they called me Perfect Wizard and Perfect Soldier. I must have had something or else they why would that bastard even handed over me to them?"

Alex is clearly agitated, Woodman knows Alex is not thinking right. Perhaps grievances has caused this.

"Just because you really have something, doesn't mean you originally wanted to do it. Don't blame yourself for something that happened beyond your control, get a hold of yourself!" Woodman reprimanded.

This surprises Alex as he never expect Woodman is seriously thinking of letting him live.

"Think about it, you know your father isn't working alone. If I let you go out there on your own, who knows what will happen when they find you. We won't be able to sit here and talk again."

Alex then realize his own foolishness in the matter, Woodman is right.

"He isn't my father anymore… If he intended to turn me into a sacrifice, then I wish he never adopted me in the first place."

Woodman finds it amusing that Max was part of the crew that created the ship. Thus making Alex indirectly part of the crew as well.

"You are indirectly part of the crew that created this ship. This is Fraxinus."

Alex's eyes widened as he recalls seeing a marked document named Fraxinus. He has been assisting his father with the handling of this document for quite awhile indeed.

"I'm on board of Fraxinus now?" he asked,

"Yes, and I think it is at your own and our best interest to keep you here until you are fully recovered. You are dead to the world, I will protect you for now, Alex."

Alex now looks at Woodman with an even more confused look. The two has barely talked to each other outside of Asgard HQ office. And the two mostly talk about work in office. Just why is Woodman even doing this?

"Why? Just why?" he asked again.

"I believe in innocence, it is never right for you to be caught in all of this. If there is someone out there that has the capacity to do something this cruel to a person I know, I will not hesitate to protect him or her."

Alex sheds a tear upon hearing that, he is grateful to Woodman. Woodman then signals Karen and Doctor to come in, knowing that their conversation is over.

"Thank you. For all of this."

"I can see it in you. You aren't the type that gives up easily. If you need any help just feel free to ask. This ship is full of people that you can easily approach. When you get better, I will explain more to you. I'll be going then."

Alex only nodded lightly, he didn't fully absorbed what Woodman said as Karen pushes Woodman out of the ward. When being left alone with Doctor Cannibal, Alex starts to ask him the question he has been dreaded to ask.

"Am I going to stay like this?"

"Never to move and walk again? Considering what the bullet did to the brain, there is a good chance of that being permanent." Doctor Cannibal replied.

Alex is visibly distressed, all these happened against his will, that hypnotic training supposed to make him kill himself to avoid interrogation. But to be alive, and learn that he may never walk again is quite a heavy blow.

"You must be hungry, you need to eat more. Without those drugs you aren't as buffed as we thought."

Doctor Cannibal is right, it has been at least a year since Alex ate something that he can call proper food. He noticed that he lacks a lot of strength. He can't help but to almost cry at his state of plight, he only lightly nodded to want to have something to eat. It didn't take long before Kannazuki comes in with a tray of food.

"It's you, what a surprised."

"Well I was told he's awake now. And considering I was the one that beaten him, I would want to see how's he doing."

Alex suddenly spoke, responding to Kannazuki.

"I'm all messed up… "

Kannazuki then put the food on the table and position it to allow Alex to eat.

"Just stop thinking and eat, you need it."

Alex tries to grab the spoon with his right hand, but struggles to even reach the spoon. Seeing that he angrily gives up in frustration.

"Damn it! I'm a cripple… I'm useless…" he growled.

"I don't think so. The fact that you are able to move your hands a bit tells me that there is at least some hope that you'll walk again." Kannazuki said.

Alex starts tearing up, unable to accept the prospect that he may be crippled for life.

"But what if I don't? I'm only 17 this year, I can't… I just can't…"

Kyouhei then puts his hand on the young man's shoulder attempting to console him.

"You can't just give up without trying right?"

"My future is robbed… And now I can't even feed myself…"

Alex let it all out, Doctor Cannibal and Kyouhei looks at each other and they know how the young man is feeling. Both of them had their lowest point, what happened to Cannibal can even be argued to be as low as Alex.

"You'll be able to walk, the nerves ending are properly connected. All you need to do now is to go through physical therapy. If you keep sulking on it, you are not going to walk again." the doctor consoled.

Alex only remains silent, thinking about regaining his motor functions.

"You are not alone… You are not a prisoner here." Kyouhei said lightly.

 **Herman manor, Yorkshire, UK**

Max Herman lights up another cigarette, silently mourning for his lost son.

"I'm really a cruel man, am I?"

He then grabs a photo on his desk, it is a woman's.

"Oh, Catherine… I miss you, I really do. And I'm sorry…"

The woman has a long blonde hair that reaches down her shoulder. She looks youthful and possesses a kind smile and a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes. Max is reminiscing about his time with Catherine, he knows of this woman. Suddenly, he senses the presence of two person which makes him quickly draw out his pistol.

"Max…"

Recognizing the voice, Max hesitates to shoot, he has trouble in figuring just how did the man and woman even managed to be in his room.

"Elliott, Karen!" he exclaimed.

"Let me ask you something Max, just what is Perfect Soldier? And why is Alex the one in it?"

Max's eyes only widened, in his thoughts Alex must have told them something before he died.

"Just why Max? I've known you for so long, I know you aren't the kind that would do this. You raised Alex since he was a child, and you turned him into a guinea pig for this Perfect Soldier project!?"

Max's thoughts are filled with the reasons why he made Alex into one. He angrily reply to Woodman.

"YOU MADE ME DID IT! Because of your softness, you got Catherine killed!"

Woodman then remembers the fateful incident which involved a Wizard named Catherine.

"Africa… Was it?"

Max then lets out a maniacal laughter, tears start to fall off his eyes. Sadness and anger filled the man as Woodman doesn't know the exact detail.

"The woman I love, you sent her to her death. HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THE DETAIL OF THAT?"

Woodman then closes his eyes, he is sorry about it. Asgard just like DEM and other advanced arms manufacturer exploited Africa. The blasted region has skirmishes almost everywhere, Catherine must have been killed there.

"I thought it would be very fitting, to have her own son kill you. But to think that he has joined his father and mother now, not too bad of an ending for him."

Woodman and Karen can't help but to display their disgust at Max. Max's heart however, is torn inside, Woodman is someone he really sees as a friend. He loves Alex and in his lapse of judgement, he sacrificed the son of the woman that he loved in the name of revenge.

"The organization promised me the very thing I wished, just my revenge. I care not about the Spirits or my wealth. They demanded Alex, I gave him up after some serious consideration, he is a perfect candidate in genetics being the son of an ace pilot and a famous Wizard at that time." Max coldly explained.

"Killing me won't bring back Catherine, if that was what you wanted I figured you would have done so long. But I can't believe you would sacrifice Alex so easily, you are so proud of him. You raised him like your own flesh and blood, how could you, my friend?"

Woodman reprimands his friend, unable to accept the fact that his friend has done the deed.

"I failed Catherine… I failed to protect her children. The organization demanded my loyalty and I gave them that, at the very least I was made Alex's handler." Max's voice starts to show signs of him faltering.

"Just what is this organisation?" Woodman demanded an answer.

"An organization that would bring the end to you and Westcott!"

An object suddenly drops to the ground, Woodman and Karen recognize it being a stun grenade. They cover their eyes just in time before it goes off, Max escapes the room through the balcony. Karen and Woodman gives chase as quickly as they can. Just when Max runs out of the main gate, a loud honk is heard on his right, he is quickly illuminated by a car's headlight. It is too late to dodge, the car bang onto Max.

"Max!"

Woodman and Karen, along with the driver of the car who rushes out to check on Max. Max is bleeding profusely, he then speaks to Woodman.

"Protect Alex, I feel that he's still alive. Please, save him from them. That child has always been an intellectual, doesn't fight well. Trust no one in the Ratatoskr board. Forgive me, my friend, tell Alex that I'm sorry and I love him too."

Max then shuts his eyes, dying from his injuries as an ambulance arrives to the scene. Tears then flow out from Woodman's eyes, saddened that both of them didn't make proper amends to their mistakes.

"I promise that I will protect him, and make him stronger to protect himself as well. Rest in peace, my dear friend."

 **Virginia, USA**

A round table of 10 people are in a conference room, they were called upon when learning the death of Max Herman.

"Max and Alex are dead. And Max shot himself in the head." a man started.

"I've always opposed the idea of letting Max handle Subject Zero. He's too attached on his son!" a woman added.

"Herman's death will have an impact on Perfect Soldier. Icarus and Veda project were spearheaded by him. Calibrations on Icarus are not even finished, Veda is stuck in Alpha hell." another one lamented.

The news of Max's death is taken very negatively amongst the members. Max was in charge of the projects apparently. The leader, the one in spectacles then starts to address the situation.

"We have to continue the projects without Herman. Subject Zero, Alex did perfectly well in the simulation, I believe the failure was due to our impatience and we didn't threw in more variables. I believe the future subjects will achieve better results."

A stream of datas are projected on screen to show the data of Perfect Soldier, the numbers have silenced the non-believers. Some of them are visibly regretful in sending Alex prematurely.

"All members are to bide their time. Perfect Soldier phase 2 will commence, Icarus and Veda are to be taken over. Any question?"

* * *

 **That's all for now, Doctor Cannibal is an OC created with the help of FikusMikus and Uruk from r/datealive's Discord. I know the story so far is still a bit slow, I intend to take my time to write up a longer chapter with faster progression in the upcoming chapter. Many thanks to them and thank you for reading this. Leave a review for any feedback, thank you once again.**


	3. Announcement

Hey guys, if you guys are anticipating a new chapter well you are going to be disappointed as this is an announcement. So I was taking my own sweet time to write up Chapter 3 (had to rewrite with the usual I don't like the pacing yada yada yada), I received a letter that I've dread for quite awhile.

The letter being National Service enlistment notice, what this means is that I'm going to serve the nation for 2 years as a conscript. There is mandatory conscription in Singapore where all Singaporean males have to be conscripted into either the military, police force or civil defense (paramedics and firefighters).

I've taken a few weeks of vacation as I needed to visit my family and friends. So I'm enlisting on the 14th, the rules for trainees being unable to bring charger or other devices, resulting in me unable to do much writing while in barracks. However I will be able to write on the weekends, update frequency of this story is going to be very slow. I hope you all understand and thanks for supporting me. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi all, it's been quite awhile since I posted my story. Well looking back it has been more than a year since I enlisted. I was pretty hands off and slowly do the story bit by bit. Sorry for the long process!**

* * *

"He's… dead?"

"We tried to apprehend him, but he got knocked down by a car. It was an accident, and for investigation sake, we have covered it up as suicide."

"I understand…"

Alex feels empty, he had a simple life, and a direct career into Asgard. Max took all that away, and almost taken his life as well. And yet he couldn't bring himself to be happy about the fact that Max is dead. He loves Max, the man that gave him everything he had, he sees the man as his biological father despite them not being related by blood.

 **Asgard Headquarters**

"He must have reached his limits."

Everyone is talking about how Alex's disappearance has affected Max and even drove him to suicide. Max handled the R&D department and when his death was announced to the rest of the world, other corporations which manufacture Realizer also sent their condolences to Asgard.

"I can't believe it, Max has been hiding these concept designs away from me."

Woodman is examining all the designs that were handled by Max and Alex.

"Realizer equipped fighter jets and various CR units. Is either Alex not revealing the full extent of his educational level, or R&D is hiding the fact that Alex did get involved in certain developments."

"Could it be that there is something even bigger behind all these?"

The two of them are now in heavier stress, DEM is an external enemy, a visible enemy. But whoever Max Herman was affiliated to has not surfaced itself to be a visible threat, and worst of all, it's an enemy from the inside. Max's claim of it being capable to bring both Woodman and Westcott down might not be an empty threat either.

"This, Project Daedalus is a black box project. Last two access were done by Alex himself before he was abducted, and by Max several times before he died."

The duo tries to access the project's files, however it is all encrypted. Woodman himself had no knowledge of the project and the fundings.

"Alex might be the key to this, make a copy of it and we will make him unlock it."

 **Fraxinus**

"I must walk again… I must!"

After more regenerative treatments, Alex is able to move his arms again, but noticeably lacking in strength. However his legs are still not as responsive. He struggles to move them, only managed to get himself seated by the bedside.

"I can do this."

He slowly forced himself to stand up by supporting himself on the bed railings. Seeing himself able to stand up, it bolstered his confidence to try walking.

"Time to make my own Neil Armstrong moment"

He slowly force out a step on his own without supporting himself to the bed, his face widen up a smile as he had made his first step. He then made another step, but his legs lack the strength and give way, causing him to fall forward. Alex closes his eyes in anticipation of the pain that is coming from the fall. A loud thud is heard as his whole body slams the ground.

"Ouch…" he muttered in pain.

The door then opens with Doctor Cannibal, the captain and a crew member rushing in to help Alex up to the bed. To Alex's embarrassment, the right side of his cheek has become red from the impact.

"Well, that's gonna leave a bruise. I don't mind sucking the bruise, it heals faster that way."

"Eh!?"

The mental picture of the doctor sucking onto his face is a horrifying one. He cannot fathom just how can a doctor be so unprofessional.

"Doctor Cannibal… I hope you still remember what you've signed up for."

A very cold aura can be felt from the captain as she intends to punish the doctor for that. Although she's still a child, her aura has apparently scared Cannibal into submission. This leaves Alex even more puzzled, judging by her uniform, she is the captain of the ship at the age of 9!

"This ship… The very ship that I've participated in building, is manned by you all!?"

"Yeah."

Alex is speechless, as the captain is clearly too young to be one. The doctor is a weirdo, and one of the crew member looks like she has not slept for years.

"I am Itsuka Kotori, captain of Fraxinus. And she is Murasame Reine."

"I seriously wonder just how are all of you being able to man this ship. And it is clear to me that you all aren't affiliated to Asgard. Just who are you people?"

Alex's question then made the trio realize that Woodman has not explained the nature of their group to him.

"You can say we are affiliated to Asgard, you can also say we aren't affiliated as well. Woodman created this organization as a secret organization. Your records would not have our names appear in it." Kyouhei replied.

Alex feels that he had landed himself in yet another secret group of Asgard. He is amused by the fact Asgard's factionalism is a lot worse than it seemed.

"You're pretty amazing, to work in Asgard at such a young age." The captain complimented.

"I'm only a PA to Max Herman." Alex replied.

"That's a complete lie."

The door opens, revealing Woodman and Karen.

"Alex, your role in Asgard is not what it seems to be. First off, you are homeschooled and have not even took your GCSE A Levels, and yet an invitation has been sent to you from MIT. There are concept designs which are sent to MIT, thankfully all of those aren't weapons platform. Second, the amount of CR-Units you have designed are quite surprising."

Karen shows the tablet, one by one blueprints of various machines appears before Alex. Those are the designs made by Alex. Then, the screen displays a login interface for Project Daedalus. Alex knows he has to login, with Max dead, the more pragmatic faction is gone. He typed in a very long passcode and the black box is being decrypted.

Woodman and Karen looked through the data, the list of weapons are even more scary. Partial designs of CR-Unit, even more powerful weapons are being drawn out.

"The weapons you've created are not only for anti Wizards, they are also heavy arsenals for ships, and Anti-Spirit weapons... A few of these designs were revised and put into production, however quite a few of these designs were produced off the books for various clients."

The phrase "produced off the books" has Alex widen his eyes, it can only mean a serious security breach has been ongoing. Such breach are a serious threat as Asgard is an armaments company, if these weapons have fallen into the wrong hands or even DEMs it undermines what Asgard is doing. Before he knows it, a rifle is pointed right at his forehead by one of the guards.

"Are you saying that I'm a traitor to Asgard?" Alex asked.

"Considering the position you are in now, you are a traitor." Woodman replied.

Upon hearing that Alex shuts his eyes, accepting that he might die right here. He uses every bit of bravado left and uttered.

"Then you shouldn't waste your time. I knowingly created those weapons."

Woodman's expression did not change, he signals the guard to lower his weapon.

"No, I will not kill you. But you will have to help me to uncover those weapons, and most importantly, those behind it."

Alex opens his eyes, he can't believe it, yet another close shave with death.

"Your recovery is of the most important task at hand now. Alex Herman, don't disappoint me." Woodman stated.

"And just what exactly you want me to do after I recovered?"

"Whatever you have gone through, you won't forget about it. You are a Wizard, and you shall be one that serve Ratatoskr. Alex Herman, I officially indict you to Ratatoskr. Max was in Ratatoskr as well, so are several Asgard board members."

"I don't understand anything about Ratatoskr, all I know is they are affiliated with you. Nothing else."

"Do you know what Asgard does differently from DEM?"

"In tackling the Spirits problem, we opt for the non-violent way. As such our weapons deal with clients is that they are absolutely not allowed to use it to harm Spirits."

"That is correct, Ratatoskr is an extension of that ideal. When the time comes, we will save the Spirits. However, with that attempt on my life and the last words of Max, Asgard and Ratatoskr are under attack. You will be given a new name, in the meantime, you are in the care of Doctor Cannibal and Vice Commander Kannazuki."

Knowing he can't get out of this, he nodded, it is true that he haven't forgotten on how to use a Realizer. Woodman then left and leaving Alex alone once again with Kotori, Reine and Cannibal.

 **1 month later**

With the combined treatment and physiotherapy, Alex has regain all of his motor functions and capable of running on a treadmill. Also he also regained normal muscle mass. Alex's hair has grown longer and he let it be messy as he can't leave the ship at all, almost nobody will care about it anyway. Kyouhei passes him a headset and instructs him.

"Put it on, surely you remember this, don't you?"

Of course Alex remembers, it is the interface headset for the Realizer. This allows the user to control the Realizer with his or her thoughts.

"Well this looks like UC Gundam stuffs…" Alex commented

"What did you say?" Kyouhei asked upon hearing that.

"Nothing!"

What is impressive is that his skill in hand to hand and arms gained from his brainwashing did not go away. He is able to operate various firearms without any trouble, Kyouhei had taken note of his marksmanship and Alex had proven himself to be crack shot in range as he had out-shot all the guards. However, his skills with Realizer is far from proficient that initially thought.

"Do not crush the glass block! That's the 100th block you've broken."

Alex attempted to lift the glass block but he crushed it instead. He has the brute strength with the Realizer, Kyouhei who experienced his telekinetic blast acknowledges it. However, a good Wizard's Realizer prowess does not rely on its brute strength.

"Focus, keep your mind clear and slowly exert your force."

Alex only let out a grunt in frustration, and continues the practice.

"Feel the force, feel the object through you." Kyouhei advised.

"This ain't Star Wars, mate!" Alex rebutted.

"What?" Kyouhei asked in a bewildered expression.

"Nevermind."

He exerts the force, to Kyouhei's frustration, cracks start to form on the glass. However this time, the cracks stopped extending, the glass did not shatter.

"Finally, good, now try to remember this strength and stop cracking it further. Let it go again." Kyouhei instructed.

Alex eases himself, and stretches himself a bit. He then stretches out his right hand again.

"Alright, here I go!"

He managed to hold and lift the glass block, suspending it in mid air.

"Now, break it!"

At the clench of his fist, the glass block shatters into thousands of pieces. Talking about overkill, Kyouhei even felt the shockwave of his telekinetic crush, it feels like pressure forces moving at hypersonic speed to crush the block. If his power with a personnel-grade Realizer is so great, it is hard to imagine what kind of force he can unleash with a bigger one. However, that only means that Alex's natural proficiency is at the massive telekinetic blast and crush as he does not bother to control the strength. Alex needs to be able to handle delicate objects without as much focus as he did.

"Need more practise, you need to handle delicate stuffs before I can let you go on even stronger ones."

There is now a newfound determination within him to master it as he achieved success.

 **South America**

In a city that is badly ravaged by war, there is still fighting going on. Explosions can be heard as mortars and grenades going off.

"Push! Push! Push!"

A man dressed in jungle camo combat uniform commanded as the soldiers with M4 rifles rushing in front of him. The soldiers are heavily armed and well armored, opposing them are a group of young men armed with the same rifles firing off at the soldiers. However, they do not have the armor, except in shirts and pants.

"FALL BACK!"

One of the young men tried to throw a grenade at the soldiers as they are falling back. He pulled the pin, however he is shot in the head. The blood splatter hit the men beside him, whose hair is white and grayish blue eyes. He was shocked as he glanced towards the deceased, nearly half of his head was blown off.

"No… I must survive." he muttered

He quickly re-aim and take a shot, it landed on the lower jaw of one of the soldiers, forcing a few of them to drag the downed soldier back. The young men retreated behind a building quickly before the grenade goes right off.

"Those swine… It looks like they don't want the town anymore, but they want us to be destroyed with it."

The young man, who is wearing a red sash on his left arm and a green bandana who appears to be the leader of the group, had been leading the fight against the soldiers. He tries to take aim and fire at the soldier, only for his M4 to be jammed with pieces of metal flying all over the place as a round has entered the barrel. The bullet had shattered inside, disabling the gun.

"Dammit!"

The leader threw down his rifle and takes out his handgun, a Glock pistol to return fire.

"Where is our reinforcement?" one of them asked.

"They will be coming." he answered.

"You sure about that? We've been holding the damn town for hours straight, we are all running out of ammo and no comms, nothing! Are we being sacrificed?"

The white haired young men asked angrily, it shocked the group. What the leader was reluctant to say is that he is correct.

"Is this how the rebellion works? Recruiting mercenaries and send them to death when they deem it impossible to win?"

Without warning, the leader takes aim with his pistol and shoots the young man in the stomach.

"You are a mercenary, you don't care about our cause. You want money, while we want a change in our home and our lives. I'm sorry it comes to this, but my men's lives are more important."

The young man fall to ground, being shot in the point blank. Blood starts to flow out from his wounds, he is still stunned to believe it. Being betrayed by the employers and about to be sacrificed.

"No… You bastards."

The rebels quickly move away from the downed mercenary.

"Don't leave me!"

The mercenary cried out, he reflected on his life of battles. He is barely 17 this year and he is about to meet his maker. He reached out his hand at the backs of the rebels. Suddenly, the rebels are engulfed in an explosion, a mortar landed right on them. He realized that there is no more chance of being rescued, the government troops will kill him like they all have said. The troops don't discriminate between civilians, rebels and mercenaries in a battle zone. He accepts his fate, closes his eyes to meet his maker.

Quite some time later, the young men slowly opens his eyes. He noticed that he is in a pretty run down house with an old light bulb being lit above him. He wants to get up but pain immediately force him back to the ground. He then remembered that he took a round to the stomach, his stomach area is bandaged, he is very well alive.

"You are badly injured, kid."

An older man appeared in the young mercenary's view, he appears to only have one eye. His left eye has an eye patch but there are sophisticated lenses and mechanisms on it. His right eye is in light blue, he has short brown hair and short beard. He is also wearing a black suit, it appear to advance for the likes of the government troops. His voice is distinctly of an American's.

"I saw what happened, you're not getting your cash this time. Being a small time, this will be very hard for you, replacing all lost equipment..."

"Did the rebels hire you?" the young man asked curiously.

"Rebels? Nope, my organization's service are too expensive for the likes of both government and rebels. I'm here for something totally different."

The young man let out a small laugh as he realize what the older man meant. Both sides were fighting a losing battle, a more powerful forces will be the dominator of either sides.

"What is your name, Sir?" he asked.

"John, John Kanse. What about yours, kid?" John asked.

"Nicholas, Nicholas Klinge. They call me Nic usually."

"Well Nic. You are young, and yet you are fighting. I supposed you don't have a choice, war orphans like you are common in this region. But you don't have to fight alone, not in this hell hole where you'll never win. Tell me, what did you fight for?" John asked.

Nic thought about his reason to fight, he had lost his parents during a firefight between cartel and military of a different country. The continent had been embroiled in senseless war for several years that just doesn't seems to end. He only knew how to fight, he had lost the hope of returning to the life where he once had before he lost everything. But there are two things in his mind, he must survive and he must get the hell out of this place.

"I want to survive, and I want to get out of this place. I already don't know what I can do other than to fight, I'm sick and tired of being betrayed whenever it is at one's convenience." Nic replied.

The answer had given John a small smile, he knows where the young man might belong. Albeit it is a twisted place, the place is an eternal war zone, and betrayal can be extremely sudden. But the choices of job and quality of life is certainly way better than the jungle urban shit hole.

"Keep this card and go to Ushuaia, you'll find your way out, no question will be asked." John said.

"What? But I…"

Before Nic can ask more question, John jab another dose of sedative into Nic. It didn't take long before the young man passes out. By the time Nic wakes up, it is already morning, he couldn't recall how long has passed. Fighting through the pain in his stomach, he gets up using a clutch that was placed near him. Nic opens the door, and to his surprise, he is in a town. Not just any town that he always seeked shelter in, but a town that is far away from the battlefields.

"What the… Where am I?"

Seeing a group of children playing in front of him, he softly asked.

"Hey, where am I?" he asked.

"You are in Tolhuin, you don't remember how you got here?" one of the kids answered.

Hearing that Nic refused to ask more question as he knows it is going to be a long series of events. He don't even know how long did the time passed as he was fighting in the Amazon forest urban town, and the next thing he know it he is so close to the southernmost city of the world.

"Thanks!"

He quickly shut the door, it wasn't a dream, this is the furthest he had ever been away from battlefield. He then feel a piece of a business card embedded in the bandages, he pulls it out which the name intrigues him.

"John Kanse, Private Military and Security Contractor, Dellingr Security Inc." he muttered

He then flips to the back of the card, these lines intrigued him even more.

"Recruitment: Soldiers, no background check, new identity, no questions asked. Recruits with no actual service history to known military will be put into bootcamp for free and all paid."

The card even shows the recruitment centres, one of which is at Ushuaia. Nic can't believe it, his ticket to leave the place is literally in his hand now.

"New name huh? I'm coming."

There are a few clothes left in the house, Nic get changed.

 **Texas, USA**

"This is for our father and our friends, Kessinger!"

A short brown haired teenager is pointing a revolver at an old man's head. The teenager has a pair of cyan eyes, his face features are sharp where one would consider him handsome. He is wearing black dress suit. He and the old man is in a mansion.

"You destroyed the Kreisau family, really think we won't destroy your in return?"

"No, Magnum right? Springfields had nothing to do in our feud!" the man defended.

"And what makes you think Springfield isn't in Kreisau? You made us lost everything, I'm not letting this slip."

Magnum pulls the trigger, the revolver's hammer cocks up. However, the glass window behind him shatters and something blew the old man's right off. Magnum released the trigger and looked behind him with a smug grin on his face. He is looking at a rooftop quite a distance away, which overlooks the building he is currently in.

At the rooftop, it is another person wielding a M14 EBR with a scope, suppressor and a smoking barrel. The sniper has the same appearance as Magnum except he has a neck length brown hair. He is wearing a black jacket and a beanie. The two then meet up in the car outside of the mansion.

"You could've pulled the trigger quicker, it would have matched the timing of mine." the man in beanie said.

"Hah, Colt, you know full well you are an even better shot than I am. I can't match you in trigger speed let alone sniping." Magnum replied.

The two had exacted their vengeance, and they are ready to move on with their next plan.

"We can no longer be in this country my brother. We'll have to be soldiers from now on." Colt said.

"Well, we'll be back right? As you've said, a new name, a clean slate." Magnum asked his brother.

"Yeah, we will. I promise." Colt replied.

 **Queensland, Australia**

A young man in orange hair and beige coat is in front of a big mansion, he is surrounded by children who are younger than him. The man has a pair of violet eyes.

"Big brother Miguel, why are you leaving?" One of the kids asked.

"Well, I'm a big boy now, so I'll have to go." he answered.

The kids are visibly saddened by Miguel's departure. To them, Miguel had been there for them, he is their brother.

"Will you come back for us?" another one asked.

The man lets out a small laugh. Patting the kid's head to console her.

"Of course I will. I'm just going to be away for some time." He answered.

"Do you really want to join a military so badly?" The orphanage attendant asked.

"Well, since the army, air force and navy had rejected me. I had no other choice, I thank you all for raising me. This is my dream, I hope to fulfill it."

Miguel then hugs every children who are sad as their big brother is leaving them behind. He waves back before boarding the taxi and left for the airport. A new chapter of life had begin for him. He knew what he had signed up for, as of now he has absolutely no regrets.

* * *

 **That's all for now. I'm afraid that my next chapter is going to take a long time to finish as well. Because I am busy with my work. Anyway I'll slowly do it up and continue the story. Thank you.**


End file.
